Universe Travels
by Willow Wind Song
Summary: Team Rocket could never manage to capture Pikachu, so what happens when they try to capture Pokemon from other universes? A cross over of epic proportions, involving everything from Dragon Ball Z and Final Fantasy to RainbowBrite and Fraggles! rated Teen
1. Default Chapter

__

Universe Travels

Chapter 1: How It Began

Team Rocket has been trying to capture (steal) Ash Ketchem's Pikachu for quite a while now. Jessie, James and Meowth, who have failed to capture Pikachu many times, have been reassigned to a new project. Two other Team Rocket members have been assigned to work with the trio on this new project, Erika and Akira. However, the relationship between the newly formed "team" is a bit uneasy...

Jessie and James were standing around in the computer room waiting for something to happen. The computer room was about nine feet-by-nine feet large. It had a door leading to the building's main hall. The rest of the wall on that side was taken up by a huge computer. On one of the walls at a right angle to the computer and door wall, were lots of shelves. The other two walls were blank.

Sitting in a corner of the room sat a teenage boy, Akira. He had his hair separated into six dread-locks. They were colored like a rainbow; the dread-lock on the left side of his face was red, proceeding to the one the on his right, which was purple. He was listening to a CD on a portable radio (with headphones on), while watching his Smeargle paint. The smeargle was painting a picture of the Akira's ninetales, who was sitting elegantly posed.

Erika, who looked like she was some-where in her late teens- to early twenties, was examining bits of information on one of the computer's smaller screens.

"So you two failed at capturing Pikachu," said Erika, pushing her purple ponytail back.

"Yes, well I'd like see you try!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Yeah, that Pikachu is an expert on escaping," said James.

"Actually I have tried to capture Pikachu." said Erika.

"And you must have failed, didn't you! If you had caught it, then we would've heard of it!" said Jessie, triumphantly.

Erika scowled, "Listen, just because I didn't manage to capture Pikachu, still doesn't lower me to your level of failure. After all I only tried once, and you guys tried how many times?"

"Countless," moaned James, "We tried and tried, using brilliant plans, but they all failed!"

"Hah! Brilliant, you say! Well I am a technical genius, and I've been set in charge of the machines and computers that are in this project. With me modifying them, we'll have this mission accomplished in no time! And then Giovanni will have to see my brilliance. Once I've aced this mission, I'll be sure to be promoted. In no time at all, I'll be on the top of computer ranks!" said Erika, in an almost awe filled voice.

"Top of the junk heap is more like it," said Meowth.

"What did you say!" exclaimed Erika, shoving her face in front of Meowth's face.

"Waah! Hey take it easy!" shouted Meowth.

"What-did-you-say" growled Erika.

"Uh... I said top of the heap! You'll be winning in no time!" said Meowth.

"That's not what you said, but I guess I'll let you get away with having changed it," said Erika.

"Oh yeah? Well how about getting away from this?" said Meowth, swiping his claws across Erika's face.

"Ow!" Erika exclaimed in rage, "How DARE you!" She threw him into the air.

"Waaaah!" exclaimed Meowth, as he flew across the room. He went flying into Smeargle, knocking him into his painting. The painting crashed to the floor, right in front of the Ninetales face. Ninetales cried out, and reared up in surprise. Ninetales stood up, put her head back and let out a flamethrower attack. The fire narrowly missed Akira, who had noticed what was going on, and jumped out of the way just in time.

Akira stopped the CD, jerked the headphones off, and shouted, "Celestial calm down! It's all right!" Celestial, the Ninetales, looked at him.

"It's all right Celestial, that's it, just calm down." he said soothingly, stroking the Ninetales' head and neck. She rubbed her head against his chest.

"Ohhh..." groaned a rather crispy looking Meowth, as he struggled to stand up.

The Smeargle leapt up and picked up his picture. He examined it carefully. It looked all right, the paint on the Ninetales wasn't smudged. The surrounding grass was smeared a little, but it actually had an interesting effect. Smeargle put the painting back on the easel. He then looked at Meowth, and whacked the Pokemon with his tail, leaving a streak of green paint across Meowth's eyes.

"Hey, What did you that for!" said Meowth, trying to wipe the paint off. He only managed to smear it further on his face and get some on his paw as well.

"Smeargle!" said the Smeargle.

"How's the painting, Exquisite?" asked Akira, looking at the painting.

"Smeargle." said Exquisite, the Smeargle, relaxing.

"Good, it's alright." Akira then turned to glare at the Meowth, "What's the big idea? Jumping into my Pokemon, and bothering them like that?!"

"Hey don't blame me!" cried Meowth, "I'm the one who got thrown! If you want to get mad at someone, that Erika over there is the one who threw me!"

Akira turned and scowling at Erika, said, "Why the heck did you throw Meowth at Exquisite?"

"Sorry Akira," said Erika, dryly, "I wasn't throwing it at your Pokemon. Your Pokemon happened to be where I was throwing it."

"Why were you throwing it in the first place?" asked Akira, a bit less angry.

"Because the wretched thing scratched me!" she exclaimed.

Akira raised his eyebrows, "so you threw the Pokemon because it scratched you. I always thought that good trainers didn't let their Pokemon out of control."

"Hey, it's not my Pokemon! Besides, you should talk! Just look at how your Ninetales reacted! One little scare and it started blowing fire. That's not exactly keeping your Pokemon under control is it?" said Erika.

Akira growled and said, "At least she listened to me! And you know she's been out of her poke-ball for the last hour. A lot of Pokemon tend to get rest-less if they're out of their Poke-ball with no exercise for any length of time. And Some Pokemon aren't even used to being out-side of their ball unless they're fighting!"

"Really, well your Pokemon are out of their balls quite frequently, so most of that shouldn't apply," said Erika.

Jessie and James looked at each other. James said, "They fight almost as much as we do."

"Really." said Jessie.

Akira scowled at Erika a moment longer, and then relaxed his stance. "So what's the deal with this computer, anyway?"

Erika answered, "Didn't you read the assignment papers?"

Akira replied, "I read them, but all they said was that we'd be using this super computer to capture Pokemon. It didn't explain how we're supposed to do that."

"Apparently you haven't been following Team Rocket's news very closely. Some of Giovanni's top computer mechanics noticed that their computers were picking up strange signals. After doing a bit of experimenting they realized that they were actually getting signals from what appeared to be other worlds."

Akira, deciding that Erika's explanation was going to take while, sat back down on his chair.

"They decided to take their experiments to a new level. And within the past two weeks, they've made a brake through! They can now send probes into other worlds. They have even figured out most of the calculations that they need in order to send people through. However, they have decided that rather then send people through, when it has not yet been determined how safe the procedure is, we will first pull others into this world. So our job is to use this magnificent machine to search out and capture rare and valuable Pokemon from other worlds!" Erika finished her explanation, and gazed in rapture at the computer. As she gazed at it, she noticed that Meowth was lounging on the computer.

"Hey, get OFF!" shouted Erika. Meowth, startled, leapt to his feet, landing on some of the buttons. Erika grabbed him, and threw him off of the controls. She then started typing furiously. Meowth plopped onto the floor, while the others stared at Erika and the computer.

Suddenly five small odd-looking robots (They looked sort of like five-inch wide spherical cameras in metal casing.), that were lined up on a shelf, started humming. They then rose into the air and vanished.

Meowth stood up, shook him-self and then watched along with the others, as Erika typed.

Finally Erika sighed, "Good, nothing major was done. Meowth activated some of the probes, sending them into another world. Other then that, all he did was confuse the computer about what we wanted it to do. I've managed to straiten it out. Now since we already have some probes in another world, we might as well start looking for Pokemon."

__

Computer, Erika typed to the computer, _activate the video link with probes, numbers one through five._

Suddenly the big, five-foot, screen on the computer lit up. It first turned blue, then changed and showed a picture of a densely wooded forest, with both coniferous and deciduous trees.

"Now that's what I call a big screen TV!" said Meowth.

The screen then split into four main sections, with a smaller fifth section in the middle, each showing the forest from a different point of view.

__

Computer, typed Erika, _put probe number five's viewing data on screen number two._

The computer had the large screen, along with four smaller screens, (thus it had two on each side of it); it transferred the smaller visual window on the large screen, to the smaller, more ordinary sized screen (about fifteen inches) that was on the bottom right. The large screen was then split evenly between probes' one through four.

"Don't they normally name such a big computer like this?" asked James.

"Name?" said Erika, "Sometimes they do. Usually it's either the people who created it who name it. But I haven't heard of this one having a name."

"Then what should we call it?" asked James.

"I know!" exclaimed Meowth, "We should call it The Meowth Explorer!"

"Why, is it going to explore you?" asked Jessie, "I think we should call it `The Ultimate Pokemon Capturer'!"

"We don't even know how well this is going to work." pointed out Akira.

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure out a good name!" said Meowth.

"That wasn't quite what I meant." muttered Akira.

"I, for one, don't think that naming this computer is the most important thing for us to figure out right now," said Erika, "We're in the middle of a job right now."

"How about Rocket!" said James.

Erika sighed, "I think that naming the computer can wait until we've finished this mission."

__

Computer, typed Erika, with the message appearing on the bottom left screen,_ have probes' one through five proceed on-ward, recording visual records._

The probes started moving through the woods, heading in a similar direction. Erika looked at the others.

"There are five probes in the other world and five of us, so if anyone wishes to, they may take manual controls on the probes. Just don't touch the key-board, or any of the other controls, unless I tell you to."

Erika worked with probe number one, Jessie took probe number two, James took probe number three, and Meowth chose probe number five.

As the probes proceed through the woods they spot a few bird type Pokemon. They also spot a few Pokemon that look similar to sentret and furret Pokemon, only smaller.

Suddenly there was a loud barking noise. Everybody jumped, and then Erika said, "Well, I guess the audio transmissions are working fine."

The barking noise came again. "What kind of Pokemon do you suppose that is?" asked James.

"I don't know," replied Jessie, "But there's one way to find out. Let's send the probes towards the sound."

The probes went through the woods, following the noise. Finally they reached a clearing with a house in it. Standing in the grassy part of the clearing, barking loudly, was a black Pokemon, that somewhat resembled a houndoom. Only this Pokemon was not a houndoom.

"What is that?" asked James.

"I don't know, but it's obviously some kind of Pokemon, and since we've never seen that kind before, it must be really rare and valuable." said Jessie.

"I've never seen any of those kinds of Pokemon," said Akira, "But that one does look a bit stronger."

"Indeed..." said Erika thoughtfully. Suddenly a door, in the side of the house (where else would a door be?), opened and a girl came out of the door, carrying a light blue leash. The girl had long brown hair, and looked like she was somewhere in her teens.

"Shadow! Come on, you wanna go for a walk?" called the girl. "Shadow", the black Pokemon, barked joyfully and ran up to the girl. She laughed, "All right, take it easy, let me get this on you."

The girl put the leash on Shadow and they walked down the driveway, towards the road.

Erika spoke up, "Shadow, huh? I wonder. That's probably a nickname. It sure doesn't sound like the name of a kind of Pokemon."

Being careful to keep the probes out of sight, Team Rocket followed Shadow and the girl. They walked down a hill, to a small stream, and then turned around and headed back up the hill. When they got back in the yard, the girl took the leash off of Shadow. He barked, and ran towards a very squashed looking plastic milk jug. Shadow grabbed the milk jug in his mouth, and ran back to the girl.

She grinned and grabbed at him, but he dodged away. He then took off, across the lawn. The girl ran after him, but she was not anywhere near as fast as Shadow. He ran around the yard, easily reaching fast speeds. He bounded over the ground; his back arching and stretching in an almost spring like motion. He was a very handsome Pokemon, with Amber brown eyes. He was mostly black, except for white fur on his chin, a white patch of fur on his chest and white fur on some of his toes. In fact the only thing not all that impressive, graceful, or beautiful about him was the crumpled milk jug that he was carrying.

"Wow, he sure is fast," said James.

"Really. I'll bet he could win a lot races," said Jessie.

"I wonder how powerful he is?" speculated Erika.

Akira just stared at the Pokemon. _He's so graceful, and yet playful. He's amazing. His speed is incredible, normally you only see Ponyta run that fast._ Akira walked up the computer's main screen and placed his hands on the computer's counter (i.e. a section that didn't have any buttons or controls), and watched the intriguing Shadow. 

Shadow would let the girl get just within arm's reach, some-times even letting her touch him, before streaking away. Soon the girl stopped running after him, and just walked up to him, getting close enough to send him off again. _The bond between those two is obvious, even without my knowing them, _thought Akira.

"That's one agile Pokemon," said Meowth, "let's get it!" Meowth let go of the probe controls, and walked over to the main controls.

"Let's see now..." Meowth said, under his breath, as he looked at the controls. He then started pressing buttons rapidly.

Erika noticed what Meowth was doing and shouted in alarm, "Wait! This thing still hasn't been tested, and you don't even know how to work it!"

Akira looked at Meowth in surprise. Jessie and James watched Meowth, wonderingly.

"Uh... Meowth, do you have any idea of what you're doing?" asked Jessie.

"Sure I do, I'm gettin us another Pokemon!" said Meowth.

Erika scowled and was just about to lunge at Meowth, when suddenly the computer screen on the bottom left turned on. A message appeared on it:

Pokemon capture sequence activated. __

Specific Pokemon target, unidentifiable Pokemon kind, designated "Shadow".

Method of capture: Probes surround target and warp Pokemon to main computer room.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Erika. "It actually looks like you successfully activated it!"

"Of course I did!" said Meowth, "How could a genius like me not be able to?"

"But do you think that it's worth it?" asked Akira.

"Huh? What's worth what?" asked James.

"Do you guys think it's worth it, to take the Pokemon away from the girl when they seem so happy together. They seem to belong together. I get the feeling that they'd be very upset if they were separated." explained Akira.

"Oh don't be so wishy washy!" said Meowth.

"Really, Akira, get with the program. The whole point of Team Rocket is to get powerful by using Pokemon, including stealing them." said Erika. Akira frowned.

"Look!" exclaimed James, pointing at the screens showing the probes' video. All of the cameras were zooming in on the target Pokemon, Shadow.

"What the!" exclaimed the girl. Shadow barked at the strange floating objects, and when they continued to advance towards him, he turned and ran towards the girl.

"Shadow!" the girl exclaimed, as he came running towards her, with the probes following. Shadow made it to the girl, and she bent over, putting her arms around Shadows neck, in a protective gesture. The probes surrounded them in a circle.

One the bottom left computer screen another message appeared:

Warping systems activating. 

The probes began to glow a faint yellowish light. Then a beam of light shot out from each one, landing on Shadow and the girl.

The light changed from beams to spot lights. The probes started to hum, and the color of the light started to change rapidly. It went from yellow, to orange. Then to red, purple, blue, and green. Then back to yellow. The light then changed into white light. It increased in brightness, growing so bright, that it dazzled the eyes of any one who saw it. The light made a final flare, and then stopped.

Team Rocket's eyes where so blinded that it took them a moment to clear. They blinked until finally they could see normally again. The screens were all blank.

"What in the world?" asked the girl who had been transported along with Shadow. She looked around. She was in what appeared to be a computer room of some sort. _What on earth is going on?_ She watched the strange floating cameras land on a nearby shelf. She looked down at Shadow to see how he was doing. He seemed all right, although he appeared to be as confused as she was.

The girl looked around, _A Ninetales! But it can't be, can it?_ Quickly she looked around the room. In it there appeared to be a Ninetales, a Smeargle, a Meowth, and four humans, each with bizarre hair colors. One had purple hair, one had pink, one had blue, and one an odd rainbow colored dreadlocks hairstyle.

__

But if they're Pokemon, then I must have been transported into the Pokemon world! That is Way too Weird. Well if it's actually real, then I hope I can get home, but in the meantime this could be pretty cool! Especially if I get to make friends with an articuno, suicune, Ninetales, and lot's of other cool Pokemon. As the girl thought she studied the room in more detail. _Wait a minute! They look like Jessie and James!_

"Hey! Are you two Jessie and James?" asked the girl, gesturing at two team rocket members, who were indeed Jessie and James.

Jessie and James looked at each other in surprise and then at the girl. "Yes we are, but how do you know that?" asked Jessie, suspiciously.

"And who are you?" asked James.

"My name's Heather. As for how I know you, well, you two are pretty famous, or infamous." Said Heather.

"We are?" asked James, in surprise.

"Yep."

"Did you hear that!? According to her, we're well known!" said Jessie.

"We did it!" said James.

"We've finally done it!" said Jessie. Jessie and James hugged each-other and started dancing around the room, chanting, "We've done it, we've done it, we've done it!"

"Hey, what about me? Am I well known?" asked Meowth.

"Well, you are if you're the Meowth who's always with Jessie and James." said Heather.

"MEOWTH!" exclaimed Meowth, jumping on Jessie's shoulders, as she and James continued dancing around the room. Suddenly Jessie tripped over her wobbuffet (who had come out of its Poke-ball without her noticing.); they all fell in a heap on top of it. Heather shook her head slightly, while Erika looked up at the ceiling.

"And I'm supposed to be the one who can't control my Pokemon?" asked Akira.

"Um, I hate to tell you guys this," said Heather, "But I don't know how well known you are in this area. Especially since if my guess is right, this isn't my home world."

"That's right," said Erika, "We were trying to transport Pokemon here, and apparently you got pulled here as well."

Jessie, James and Meowth (all still sitting on the floor) gave a depressed sigh.

"What I would like to know, is how, if you're actually from that other world, do you know about Jessie, James and Meowth?" asked Erika.

"Well," said Heather, "In my world Pokemon started out as a video game, and then the game was so popular they made a TV show out of it. In it Jessie, James, and Meowth are always trying to steal Ash Ketchem's Pikachu, but they always fail."

Jessie and James sighed again. "Too true." said James, while Jessie put her wobbuffet back in its ball.

"So there are video games and a TV show about Pokemon where you come from?" asked Erika, incredulously.

"Yeah. And see Shadow, here? He's not really a Pokemon; he's a dog. Though come think of it, in this world, he might as well be called a Pokemon." said Heather.

"So if you know about Jessie and James, do you know about us?" asked Akira.

"No," said Heather, "I've never seen you seen before."

"Huh..." said Akira, "Well I'm Akira, and the computer girl there is Erika."

"Who's Ninetales is that?" asked Heather, looking at the Ninetales who was watching the new arrivals warily.

"That's Celestial, she's one of my Pokemon" said Akira proudly gazing at Celestial.

Erika finished the examinations that she had been doing on the computer, and crossed her arms. "Well now, I'd say it's time we finished the job of getting that Pokemon. Jessie, James get off of floor, it's time to get to work!" exclaimed Erika.

Akira frowned as Jessie and James scrambled up.

"Right." said Jessie, "Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double!" said James

"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie continued.

"To unite all people within our nation," said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" continued James.

"Jessie!" declared Jessie.

"James!" declared James.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" finished James.

"_Meowth!_ That's right!" shouted Meowth, jumping over Jessie and James' shoulders.

"First of all, truth and love aren't evil. Secondly, if you guys think you're going to take Shadow from me, then you're wrong!" declared Heather.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we!?" said Jessie, "Go Arbok!"

"Go Weezing!" shouted James.

"Arbok use acid!" Arbok reared back and spit out an acid attack at Shadow. Heather yanked Shadow out of the way just in time.

"Weezing tackle it!" Weezing dove at Shadow, but the dog dodged away.

Exquisite, seeing the battle expanding to full the room, quickly got his painting supplies put away.

"Arbok use poison sting!"

"Weezing sludge attack!"

Arbok struck at Shadow, successfully hitting him. Shadow yelped and leapt away, leaving Arbok to get hit by Weezing's sludge attack.

"Weezing use Smog!"

"Arbok use bite!"

Heather watched the battle trying to figure out how she could help Shadow.

Weezing used Smog. Shadow started coughing trying to clear his throat. Arbok bit Shadow. He spun at Arbok and roared. (Technically, it was more of a bark then a roar, but in Pokemon moves it would have to be considered a roar. Unless of course there is a new move called Bark, but I hadn't heard of any such thing yet.)

"Arbok use acid attack!"

"Weezing use sludge!"

Arbok spit acid but his aim was messed up because Heather had jumped on him, grabbing his neck. The acid went towards Exquisite and Celestial, but they scrambled out of the way.

Weezing used sludge, but Shadow dodged.

"Arbok use screech!"

"Weezing use self-destruct!"

"Not in hear, you fool!" exclaimed Erika.

Arbok thrashed his body, knocking Heather off. He then used screech. Shadow shook his head, trying to ease the discomfort.

Weezing headed toward the wall.

"Shadow come!" commanded Heather. Automatically Shadow started towards Heather. Weezing started glowing and emitting a high pitched hum. Hearing the noise behind him, Shadow booked it over to wear Heather was, and they both scrambled to the other side of the room. Erika, Jessie, James, and Meowth also backed to the computer wall.

Suddenly the light expanded out ward in a huge ball.

"Celestial, Exquisite, over hear!" Akira called, as his Pokemon ran away from the self-destruct. They bounded over to him.

Arbok didn't quite make it away fast enough and was knocked out. The self-destruct orb flashed a final time, with an explosive noise. When their eyes readjusted, those by the computer wall found them-selves staring at what must have been a four-foot hole in the wall.

"Shadow, let's go!" shouted Heather, running towards the hole. Shadow followed her as they ran by the unconscious Arbok and Weezing and out the hole.

"Don't just stand there, go after him!" shouted Erika.

"And what about you? Are you going to just stand there while we do all the work!?" asked Jessie.

"No, I'm going to make sure the computer wasn't affected by your explosion!" said Erika, "Now all of you, you too Akira, get going!"

Jessie and James recalled their unconscious Pokemon, while Akira recalled Exquisite.

"Come on Celestial!" called Akira, as he ran towards the hole. Celestial ran beside him.

Jessie and James followed them out the hole.

Heather and Shadow ran through the woods. They could here Team Rocket crashing through the woods behind them.

Heather and Shadow found themselves running through what seemed like a large dried-out gully.

"Celestial use quick attack!" shouted Akira.

Suddenly there was a huge crash behind them. Heather spun around to see a large tree that had fallen mostly blocking the entrance to the gully. Celestial leapt onto the now horizontal trunk. _Wow... She's even more beautiful and majestic than I imagined Ninetales to be._

"Celestial! This way!" called Akira running in a different direction. Celestial turned and gracefully jumped off the tree, running to follow Akira. _What? But they were close behind us! Could they have knocked the tree over on purpose? Was he actually helping us? Well, whatever caused the tree to fall I'm grateful. Although I do feel sorry for the tree, but actually it looks like it was already fairly dead. I guess it'd have to be for a quick attack to knock it over._

I do hope I'm able to get home, but I ought be able to get back the way I came. I certainly can't do that right now though. I'll need to figure out how I'm going to get Pokemon without any Poke-balls or money. Heather laughed and shook her head,_ this is unreal!_

"Well Shadow, looks like we've got a world to explore." Heather took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air of the woods. "_This is Awesome."_

"Heh. Let's go, Shadow!" Heather exclaimed taking off at a run. Shadow breezed ahead her.

Author's note: Before anyone asks, no, Heather is not myself. Back when I originally came up with the idea for this story, I did have myself in it, but when I tried to write it I found it too awkward. So I got rid of myself and created Heather.

If you read, than please review! All comments, compliments, questions, and constructive criticisms welcome!

Also, if you read this, and want to read more, let me know! Other wise I will only be writing this on the whim of when I feel like it. Knowing that there are people waiting to read more will give it a higher priority when I'm deciding what to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Universe Travels

Chapter 2

Erika stared at the seal that was flapping around and sniffing at the computers. She looked over at Akira who was trying to calm a horse that was pacing around in the corner and snorting.

"This is not working quite as well as planned." Erika started typing things into the computer. "I think we need to find a different world to try capturing Pokemon from."

"HEY! Come back here!" shouted Meowth, as a Tiger walked by the door. Meowth went running after it.

"Can the computer be changed to do different worlds?"

"Yes. That's they whole idea behind it."

"Help!" James went running down the hall in the other direction, followed by a barking dog.

Erika rolled her eyes.

"Aaaaah!" Meowth came running back down the hall, the tiger bounding after him.

Erika shook her head and turned back to the computer, "Now, if we adjust this…"

"Stop! Watch out!"

Crash! Bang! Thud.

"Ouch! Hey!"

A loud trumpeting echoed down the hall.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Jessie, James, Meowth and the dog and tiger all fled down the hall as an elephant charged after them.

"Shadow!" Heather called after her dog as he bounded ahead. Shadow stopped and waited for Heather to catch up.

"Good boy." Heather stroked Shadow's head. She looked down the hill that they had just climbed and saw a crowded town below. The streets were packed with people. There were also tents set up just outside the town.

"Wonder what's going on? Looks almost like a fair of some sort." Heather started down the hill and Shadow quickly trotted past her.

A sign at the entrance to the town said "Cherry Tree Town" (though technically a wooden sign can't "say" _anything_ vocally). Nailed onto the wooden fence surrounding the town was a poster. On the poster was a picture of seven samurai warriors, each riding on a Rapidash. The one in the center was rearing while its rider held a long katana up in the air. Written in big golden letters was "Welcome to the 36th annual reenactment of the Battle of Burning Hill. 136 years ago seven warriors and seven rapidash defeated the Dead Forest Army and saved Cherry Tree Village. Come experience the excitement of a lifetime!"

"Excitement of a lifetime, huh? Some how I doubt it compares to getting dragged out of your own world. But I'm here, might as well check it out. Come on Shadow."

Heather looked around at the many ancient buildings and people dressed in garb similar to that of feudal Japan. _Must be a historical monument or something._ The were also quite a few people dressed in modern day style. _Tourists?_

No cars or other motorized vehicles seemed to be around, instead Heather saw wagons pulled by either Tauros or Ponyta/Rapidash.

There was a building that still had a style similar to the older ones around it, but was for the most part larger and was definitely newer looking. It had several signs including a Poke-center sign, and another for a Poke-mart.

At the far edge of the town was a corral which held about twenty ponytas and rapidashes. Beyond it a huge crowd had gathered. Heather was about to join the crowd when Shadow barked and took off.

"Shadow!" Heather ran after him.

Shadow streaked down an ally way chasing a flash of yellow.

"Shadow! Shadow come!" Heather hollered, but Shadow ran on.

"Oh, just great." Heather grumbled and sprinted after Shadow and the yellow streak. _That looks kind of like a Pikachu._

Shadow finally stopped and placed his paws on a tree and barked up at the branches. Heather stopped running and stood huffing. She looked up at the tree top and sure enough, a Pikachu sat on a branch.

"Hey there, sorry about that." Heather said.

"Pikachu!" A black haired teenage boy came running into view, followed by three other teenagers. One was a girl with red hair, and the other two were boys, one with green hair the other brown.

No way! "Oh, this just too weird," muttered Heather.

"What is that?" the red haired girl pointed at Shadow.

The black haired boy pulled out a poke-dex.

"No information is available on this species."

"Huh, that's odd. Why doesn't it know anything?" asked the green haired boy, examining the poke-dex screen.

"What do you think Brock?" asked the black haired boy, "Uh… Brock?"

"I think I'm in love…"

"Oh, not again," said the red haired girl.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

"Oh yeah! Hang on Pikachu, I'll get you down."

"Sorry about that Ash, Shadow likes to chase anything that moves fast." Heather grabbed Shadow by the collar and pulled him away from the tree.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ash Ketchem.

"… Well, you're pretty famous in the area where I come from."

"And where is that?" asked the red haired girl.

"Katafox. And I think I know of the rest of you as well. You're Misty." Heather then turned to the brown haired boy, "you're Brock."

"Oh wow! She knows my name!"

"And you're Tracy." Heather pointed to the green haired boy.

"That's right," Tracy nodded as he got out a sketch pad. "I want to sketch that Pokemon. I've never seen anything like it before."

"His name is Shadow."

Meanwhile, Ash had been attempting to climb up the tree but he kept sliding back down.

"Chickorita go!" Ash pulled out a poke-ball. A Chickorita appeared.

"Chickorita, Pikachu needs help. Use your vine whip!"

Chikorita shot out a vine, grabbed Pikachu and brought him safely down to the ground. Shadow sniffed at Pikachu who leapt behind Ash.

"Oh, this Shadow's so cute," cried Misty held out her hand to Shadow, who licked it.

"I guess he is kind of cute," Ash reached out to pat Shadow, but he barked and ducked behind Heather.

"Ash, you scared him," scolded Misty.

Tracy looked up towards the hills.

"Hey guys, we'd better hurry or we'll miss the start of the reenactment."

At the bottom of the hill, in front of the village, were seven warriors mounted on Rapidash.

At the top of the hill was something like fifty ponyta and riders. In front of them were three warriors mounted on Rapidash, the center one bearing a flag with an Arcanine pictured on it.

One of the warriors to the side raised a horn to his mouth and blew. The sound reverberated around the hill. The flag bearing Rapidash reared and let out shrill whinny. The Rapidash charged down the hill, followed by the Ponyta.

The seven warriors at the base of the hill split up, three going to the right, three to the left and one remained in the center. The two sides thundered towards each other.

"Niiiiiiiiiaaaa!" a ponyta skidded and leapt to a halt. Its rider went flying over its head. Suddenly ponyta were running madly, in all directions, some leaping, others rearing, others jumping and shoving. Riders struggle to stay on, but many hit the ground.

Some riders were able to keep their ponyta running in the right direction, but they had to jump over downed riders and fallen pokemon. The Rapidash riders all brought their mounts to a halt, looking around in confusion.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A smallish yellow creature was running in front of the ponyta still charging down the hill.

"What is that!?" exclaimed Misty.

Brock held up a pair of binoculars and peered through them. "I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like it before."

"May I see?" asked Heather.

"Of course!" Brock immediately handed her the binoculars. Heather looked through them, trying to locate the yellow thing.

"Oh my word… Is that really a Fraggle?"

"A what?" asked Ash and Tracy.

"I think it is! And it looks like Wembly. But man, he's going to get trampled at that rate."

The yellow Fraggle dived under a log as the ponyta jumped over it.

"STOP!" hollered on of the samurai riders, but no one could control the mass of confusion.

"Let's use this!" called another Samurai, nudging his rapidash towards the oncoming ponyta. And so the Seven Rapidash riding Samurai "fought" the invading army and chased them away.

The hill was mostly empty, with the exception of riders gingerly picking themselves off the ground and a few ponyta still grazed and wandered around. Heather started towards the log that lay on the hill. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracy followed, Pikachu riding on Ash's head, while Shadow ran around sniffing everything. A frightened whinny sounded nearby.

"Look!" Tracy pointed to another fallen log, next to which lay a ponyta. She was flailing and jerking, trying to get up, but her reins were tangle on a branch and her leg was stuck under the log.

"The poor thing's stuck!" cried Misty.

Heather slowly approached the ponyta.

"Easy… Steady there girl. I want to help you," said Heather in a soothing voice, that seemed to entrance both the Pokemon and Brock.

Heather ever so slowly held out a hand for the ponyta to sniff. She snorted and flared her nostrils, but didn't move. Heather gently touched the ponyta's neck, still talking softly. When the Ponyta let Heather stroke her neck, Heather cautiously untangled the reins from the branch. She then walked slowly around to the other side of the log and gently and carefully eased the ponyta's hind leg out from underneath.

"Okay, there you go, you're free!" said Heather, stepping back. The ponyta cautiously climbed to her feet. She took a few steps and, seeming to realize that she was free, snorted and shook herself vigorously.

"Wow, that was impressive…" said Brock, "Uh, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, my name's Heather."

The five of them headed back up the hill to the log. Trembling beneath it was a little yellow and green fellow. Heather knelt down next to the log.

"It's all right. We wish you no harm."

The creature looked up and stared at Heather.

"Are you Wembly Fraggle?"

The creature's mouth dropped open.

"H-how do you know?" asked Wembly the Fraggle.

"That's a long story. But tell me, did you get transported, uh- arrive here by little floating objects?" asked Heather.

"Yeah. And there were all these scary monsters and-and-and," Wembly trembled.

"It's alright now, you can calm down."

Wembly gulped.

"I'm Heather, and I want to be your friend. I can understand your predicament, you see, I arrived here by floating devices and was then chased by monsters as well." Heather held out her hand.

"Really?" Wembly slowly reached out and took her hand. Heather carefully pulled him out from under the log and to his feet.

"Guys, this is Wembly Fraggle, Wembly, this is Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracy."

Shadow barked and sniffed at Wembly.

"Aaaah!" Wembly hid behind Heather.

Heather laughed, "It's all right, that's just Shadow and he's as uncertain about you, as you are with him."

Wembly and Shadow cautiously sniffed noses. Then Shadow licked Wembly, who in turn started patting him.

Heather felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned and there stood the Ponyta that she had just rescued.

"Well hello. What are you doing here? Don't you have an owner to go back to?"

"Are you kidding? That ponyta doesn't listen to anyone!" Heather turned to see a man in armor standing there.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one riding her, but Fire Wind just doesn't listen to people. I swear she's half wild."

"That's kind of hard to believe." Heather stroked Fire Wind's neck. The man's jaw dropped.

"Listen lady, Fire Wind is unmanageable for me, but she seems to like you. Would you like to have her?"

"Would I! I'd love to take care of her."

"Then here's her Poke-ball. Please take care of the wild one." The man handed Heather a poke-ball.

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

"Roof! Roof!" Shadow gave an alarm bark.

"What is it Shadow?" asked Heather turning to look in the direction that Shadow as barking at. Heather caught her breath. A golden Ninetails was approaching them.

"Celestial…" breathed Heather. Celestial came to a halt about two yards away and sat down, tails flowing.

Akira came jogging across the hill, breathing hard. He stopped behind Celestial and doubled over wheezing.

"Got… To … Get… better shape," mumbled Akira. Celestial looked back at him.

"Kirr…"

"Right." Akira straitened up and took in the scene of chaos, and Wembly hiding behind Heather. He frowned.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to simply hand over the Shadow or Fraggle creature?"

"Of course not," said Heather calmly.

"I was afraid of that…" Akira looked contemplatively at Heather and her friends.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Brock.

"I am Akira, an aspiring poke-mon tamer who-." But he trailed off as he noticed Celestial's ears going back and her eyes narrowing in the direction of the top of the hill.

"Niiiii!" barked out Celestial, standing up.

Suddenly several rapidash and ponyta came running down the hill, riders apparently being optional.

"PREPARE for TROUBLE!"

Akira cringed and put his hand over his eyes.

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know already!" Ash hollered at Jessie and James.

"Oh… He never let's finish anymore," said James fiddling with his rose.

"Then let's get to it! EVERYONE, hand over ALL your Pokemon!" Jessie shouted.

"You there! Hand over that yellow, green thing!" called James.

Wembly was shaking behind Heather.

"Don't worry Wembly, we won't let them take you."

Ash turned to his friends, "Ready guys?"

"Ash wait! It looks like Team Rocket's already being challenged!" Misty pointed to the bottom of the hill. The Seven Rapidash riding Samurai were charging up the hill, towards Team Rocket.

"This should be interesting." Tracy was sketching madly.

"What are they doing here?" grumbled Akira, "They always complicate things."

"Why are you after this Wembly thing?" Ash turned towards Akira.

"Technically I'm supposed to be working for Team Rocket."

"What!" Misty looking accusingly at the rainbow haired teen, "You're with Team Rocket?!"

"Humiliatingly," said Akira, looking over at Jessie and James desperately shouting commands to their failing Pokemon.

"Then prepare yourself, I'm not about to stand by while Team Rocket does its evil!" Ash pulled out a Poke-ball.

"Forget it," Akira shook his head, his red and purple locks flapping in his face. He turned and started walking away.

"Let's go, Celestial." The Ninetails looked curiously at Shadow, Wembly, Heather and their friends, then gracefully followed after Akira.

Ash stood with his arm still raised, Poke-ball in hand. "What's the deal with him?"

"Blast it!" yelled Jessie.

"TEAM ROCKET'S Blasting off again!" cried James and Meowth as the three remaining Team Rocket members and their Pokemon went flying through the air.

"That ought to take care of them." The Seven Rapidash riding Samurai rode proudly down the hill.

"What in the world was that all about?" Misty asked.

"And did you say something about another world?" Tracy put his sketch pad back in his bag.

"Gosh, at this point it's getting to be a long story. Let me try to explain. You see, Wembly and I are each from a different world from this. Team Rocket has created this new computer-machine thing that allows them to transport beings from another world to this one. I guess they're hoping to find some really powerful Pokemon or something, but other worlds are different than this one, so I don't know how well that's going to work. At any rate, Shadow and I came from a different world. Wembly came from yet another world. And that's pretty much what I know about it at the moment."

"What about that Akira kid? How come he didn't fight?" Ash put away his poke-ball.

"I guess he decided it wasn't worth the effort. Why, I have no idea. But he did that when Shadow and I were on the run. Celestial found us, but Akira called her away."

"So if you're from another world, you must not know very much about this one. We could show you around," offered Brock.

"Brock, She knew our names. If she's from another world and already knew our names she probably knows a bit about this world," said Misty.

"Oh."

"Well, actually, though I do know your names, and a bit about the world, I don't really know my way around. If you guys don't mind the company, it'd be cool to travel with you for a little while."

"Really? That's great," exclaimed Misty, "I'm getting just a little tired with traveling with three boys, and no other girls."

"Cool. So maybe you could help me get some supplies and stuff for my Pokemon adventure?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Come on Wembly, you can hang with us until we figure out a way to get back to are own worlds."

"O-okay."

So the new band of friends happily walked into the sunset, chatting about everything from Pokemon to other worlds.

"What do you mean you didn't get any Pokemon, including that monster that escaped!?" demanded Erika.

"That's what we just said." Akira put on his head phones and put his feet up on a stool. Celestial leapt lightly onto the chair besides him.

Erika scowled at them, then turned to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"The three of you! Every time you do something you botch it!"

"I know." James hung his head.

"It's all their fault," explained Jessie turning away from James and Meowth.

"Our fault, you and James are the ones who always mess up!" Snapped Meowth.

"Grrrrr," said both Jessie and Meowth.

"Oh just get out!" shouted Erika, "Out! I need to get back to work. The rest of you are useless! I just can't believe this… Useless…"

Erika sat at the computer screen and starting typing. She glanced up. Jessie, James and Meowth were watching.

"OUT!" Thundered Erika. James, Jessie and Meowth scurried out.

The view screen flipped through pictures of various habitats from deserts to forests.

"What have we here…"

Author's note: If you read, than please review! All comments, compliments, questions, and constructive criticisms welcome!

Also, if you read this, and want to read more, let me know! Other wise I will only be writing this on the whim of when I feel like it. Knowing that there are people waiting to read more will give it a higher priority when I'm deciding what to write.


	3. Christmas Special!

Universe Travels

Chapter 3: _Christmas Special!_

Author's note: I know, I know. If you're going to do a Christmas special one ought to start it before Christmas week and hopefully finish it and post it before Christmas day. But hey, at least I got it up before the new year. I apologize if it feels unpolished, but I was in a rush. 

"What good is that thing? It doesn't even have any teeth!" Jessie pointed at the large white furry creature in a large non-furry metal cage.

Akira shrugged and returned to the book he was reading.

"It's got claws…" James tapped at a large claw that was wrapped around a cage bar. "But it doesn't seem like it wants to use them."

"Hey guys, look it that!" Meowth was standing on the counter of the large computer and held a claw towards a video screen.

"Off!" Erika shouted and whacked Meowth, sending him flying. He landed on James's head.

"Oh wow!" Erika stared at the screen. Nine reindeer were hitched to a big red sleigh with a little old driver. But the remarkable thing was, "They can fly!"

"Look at that one in the lead, he's got a red nose." Meowth pointed out.

""It's as red as an apple," said Jessie/

"I'd even say it glows," commented James.

Akira looked up. His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

"Um, fellas, I think that's Santa Clause."

"What!?" exclaimed Jessie.

"No way!" Meowth jumped onto the counter for a closer look.

"Don't be absurd, Akira, there's no such thing as Santa Claus." Erika informed them.

"What?" James looked shocked.

"How can you say that?" said Jessie, "Santa never brings me what I want, but you can't just say he doesn't exist."

Erika raised her eyebrows.

"Besides," said meowth, "If there's no Santa, than who's that guy in the red suit?"

Erika rolled her eyes. She started typing something to the computer.

"At any rate, those flying creatures would be quite the catch. Especially that red nosed one."

There was a collective gasp from all the Team Rocket members, with the exception of Erika herself.

"No," Said Akira.

"You aren't going to, mess with Santa's stantler type creatures!" Exclaimed Meowth.

"It would interfere with Christmas!" Said Jessie.

"Then you really wouldn't get anything for Christmas!" Said James.

"Oh grow up, this guy isn't even from our world," Erika told them.

"Oh," said Jessie.

"Yeah…" said James.

"Now," Erika pressed a button and some probes activated, rising into the air.

The large white furry creature in the large non-furry cage, growled at the probes.

"What an abominable thing," Jessie commented, taking a step away from the cage.

"I though it was a snow monster." James scratched his head.

"Whatever."

The probes glowed for a moment, then vanished. The extra view screens activated. The probes spun around the man and reindeer.

"Ho! What in the world are those?"

"Santa! They have us surrounded!" called the red nosed one.

"What do we do?!" asked another reindeer.

"Stay calm!" Santa looked around.

The probes flashed rapidly until they reached a steady blinding light.

When the light faded, Santa and his reindeer stood in the computer room of Team Rocket. (Well, the reindeer stood. Santa sat in his sleigh.) They blinked, trying to clear the dazzling light spots from their eyes.

"Prepare-"

"Oh don't start that again!" snapped Erika. Jessie and James pouted.

"Where the blazes are we?" asked one of the black nosed reindeer.

"You are in the head quarters of Team Rocket, and you're about to get a new master, so say good by to Santa!" Erika pulled out a poke-ball and threw it at the reindeer. One of them whacked it away with his antlers.

"You have all been very naughty this year," said Santa looking at each face in turn. When he got to Celestial he paused for a moment, "except for you. You've been a very good dear."

The nine tails tilted her head, her tails flowing slowly.

"Santa, how come you never brought me what I wanted?" Jessie asked.

"my dear, I do not come from this world. However, if you did not get what you wanted there are two possibilities. One is that you were not good enough to earn it. But another thing that happens from time to time is that a gift is for some reason unattainable."

"Enough of the pleasantries, get those creatures!" Erika threw five poke-balls, but they were all deflected.

"Young Lady, my reindeer are not an option for you."

"Hah! Sorry Santa, but those rain deer are ours!" Meowth pounced on Rudolph, who swung his head and pranced around. Meowth slashed at him. Rudolph thrust his antlers at Meowth, who got caught in them. Rudolph tossed his head and sent Meowth flying.

Erika, Jessie and James threw a slew of Poke-balls.

"Now Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen! Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen! Dash away! Dash away! Dash away now!"

The reindeer charged forward, thrusting anything on their path out of their way. They approached the wood patched section of the wall. Rudolph lowered his head, and the other reindeer followed suit.

"Oh no…" Akira groaned.

"Not that wall again!" Shouted Erika.

Crash! The reindeer smashed through he wooden planks.

"We just got that hole fixed!…" Moaned James.

Over at the Seven Rapidash Inn, heather and her new friends (and her "old friend" Shadow) lounged in the lounge.

Ash, Brock and Tracy were watching TV. Misty and Heather sat talking as they groomed their "Pokemon". Misty was brushing Togetic while heather brushed Shadow. Wembly Fraggle was tentatively feeding FireWind treats.

"Breaking news!" exclaimed the TV. "Reports have come in that a sleigh is stuck in a tree, with stantler-like creatures hanging from it. Witnesses claim that a man who looks suspiciously like Santa Clause is sitting in the sleigh."

The TV showed a short clip of the scene.

"No way!" Heather exclaimed.

"Santa's stuck! WE have to help him!" Misty grabbed her bag and put it on.

"But it's not Christmas time," said Ash.

"Ash Ketchem, since when do you wait until Christmas to help people?"

"No, I meant why is Santa here when it's not even winter? But I'll still help him."

They all grabbed their gear and left the inn in such a rush that they left the door open.

"Darn kids," grumbled the inn keeper as he closed the door.

"Look There hi is!" Brock pointed up at a tree. Sure enough, a bright red sled was lodged near the top. Nine reindeer hung from it, either resting on a branch or dangling in midair.

"HO! Hello down there!" a voice drifted down to them. Looking strait up they could see a man waving frantically from the sled.

"Hang on Santa, we'll get you down!" Ash called up.

"How?" asked Brock thought for a moment. he raised his finger, as if he was about to say something important.

"I have no idea."

Misty, Brock and Tracy fell over, feet in the air.

"I've always wondered what that would be like in person," said Heather, watching them climb to their feet.

"How about Brock's onix? Couldn't he reach them?" asked Heather.

"You're right! That's a brilliant idea! Go onix!" Brock threw out his poke-ball with such enthusiasm that it bounced off the tree. It released onix, and everyone had to scramble out of the way before it crushed them.

"ONIX" Onix looked at Brock for instructions. Brock helped Heather to her feet.

"Sorry about that. All right Onix, go up there and get Santa. Bring down the sled, gently."

Onix rose up, stretching out to full length. He reached out and carefully took hold of the sled. Slowly, ever so slowly, he eased the sled and thus the reindeer out of the branches. Once they were free, he gently set them on the ground.

"Ho ho ho. Thank you, dear fellow," Santa gave onix an apple. Onix carefully took it. As he crunched it, he nodded his head with pleasure.

"Thank you for helping me, but I really must get back to my own world. I still have quite a few gifts to deliver."

"Oh… Do you have to go so soon?" asked Wembly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But perhaps all of you would be willing to help me some more?"

"Yes, of course!" Heather, Misty, Ash and Brock all replied.

"We're always willing to help." Answered Tracy.

"Good. You see, there is this group of very naughty people who brought me here. And while my reindeer can protect themselves, they are not by nature fighters. So if it is not too much trouble, perhaps you could come along, in case those naughty people try to steal my reindeer?"

"Of course. We deal with Team Rocket all the time," said Ash.

"Excellent. Everyone in the sleigh than. Except for these creatures. I'm afraid they won't fit." Santa gave FireWind an apple, which she ate happily.

Brock returned onix to his ball, and Heather put FireWind in her's. Then everyone piled into the sleigh.

"Ready Santa?" asked Rudolph.

"Ready Rudolph!"

As the reindeer took off, Wembly gasped in freight and clutched Heather. She held on, but looked over the edge of the sled in amazement.

Akira dropped his book in surprise as the wooden slats newly placed over the hole burst into shards. Santa, his reindeer and sleigh and their new friends came through the opening.

"Mr. Claus, You're back!"

"Where's Team Rocket?" Ash looked around. Only Akira and Celestial were in the room.

"Erika went shopping. Who knows where Jessie, James and Meowth went? They're probably off getting themselves in trouble, as usual.

"Look, I don't know how to change the world settings, but I do know how to operate the transport mechanism."

"Meaning?" Brock and Ash exchanged slightly befuddled expressions.

"Meaning, I can send Mr. Claus home, but not the Fraggle creature."

"Well then, I had best be off…" Santa double checked the reindeer's harnesses.

"One moment please," said Heather, stepping forward, "I have some berries for the reindeer which will help give them strength for the journey."

"Very well."

Heather went to each reindeer, handing them a berry, which they ate.

"Now, before I go I have a present for each of you." Santa pulled a gift out of his bag. He handed a package to Heather, then Ash, Misty, Brock Tracy and Wembly.

"And you, Akira, need to stop spending so much time with the naughty crowd. But you are helping us, and I believe that goodness should be nurtured, so here is a gift for you." Santa handed Akira a present. Akira looked at it in surprise.

"I also have some here for your pets." Santa handed some more gifts around. He climbed into his sleigh, "Now, we are ready to leave as soon as you are able to transport us."

"Right. Oh. Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Santa."

"Okay Santa."

Akira activated the probes and they started spinning around Santa and his reindeer.

"Oh, don't forget to return the abominable snow monster!"

"I'll send him as soon as you get there!" Replied Akira.

"By Santa!"

"Thanks for the gifts!"

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" And with that, Santa disappeared in a flash of light with the probes.

"But it's not Christmas," said Ash.

"It's not night time either," said Heather.

"Okay fella. Your turn." Akira activated the probes again and they sent the snow monster back to his own world.

"You guys should probably leave before anybody gets back."

"Right," said Ash, "let's go!"

As they were leaving, Heather glanced back.

"By Akira! By Celestial!" Heather waved.

Akira raised his eyebrows, but waved back.

Let's wait until we get to the inn to open these," said Heather, holding up her gifts.

"If they're Christmas presents, then shouldn't we wait until Christmas?" asked Misty.

"No way!" exclaimed Ash, "Do you know how far away Christmas is?"

Elsewhere, in the world that he returned to, Santa and Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, and Rudolph too, delivered toys to all the good little boys and girls…

When they got back to the North Pole, Santa and the reindeer took naps, then started their own Christmas party with the elves and Mrs. Claus.

Mrs. Claus was happy to have her husband back home. They danced, and Mrs. Clause even managed to get Santa under the mistletoe with her.

The reindeer and elves danced and sung carols, having fun and often showing off.

"Every one, your attention please! It's time for Mrs. Clause's annual speech!" Santa called to everyone. They all gathered around.

Mrs. Clause cleared her throat.

"It was a bit of a rush at the end, like always, but we did it! This was another successful Christmas. Now we have a short break before it's time to start working on next Christmas.

"The new year is coming, and I'd like to take this time to wish every one a happy new year.

"May each of you find joy, peace, and harmony.

"And may love, kindness, compassion and wisdom guide you now, and forever.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
